


【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】恋爱妄想

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 2018.07 08总悟宝贝儿生日快乐(⌯¤̴̶̷̀ω¤̴̶̷́)✧我永远爱冲田总悟.jpg之前说好的求婚梗√喜欢请评论！！！给各位小天使们比哈特啦(´∀｀)♡





	【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】恋爱妄想

不管到了哪个年纪，你都割舍不下对偶像言情剧的热爱。光是拥有着姣好面容的男女主来一个深情对视，就美好得引人无限遐想不是吗？壁咚、强吻、告白，一气呵成的烂俗桥段仍然能在任何时候牢牢俘获无数颗悸动的少女心。  
“所以说，这就是你对着电视笑得像个发情期母猩猩的理由？”冲田总悟摘下蓝牙耳机，朝你这边翻了个白眼。  
你气不打一处来，把怀里的小熊抱枕泄愤似的扔到自家男友的脸上：“你说谁是母猩猩啊？！阿总真是没情调！”

腹黑又恶劣, 白长了一张池面脸！

总悟揉了揉砸疼的脸颊，无奈道：“喂喂，没必要这么生气吧。”  
你把自己陷进柔软的沙发垫里，四仰八叉地摊着，目光扫向盘腿坐在旁边打游戏的总悟和散落一地的零食袋，倍感绝望。  
你小声地抱怨道：“在家里打游戏算哪门子约会啊……”  
总悟像没听见一样继续专注着电脑屏幕，灵活地操纵手柄，身着骑士装的像素小人和凶恶的火龙boss战得正酣。  
你百无聊赖地窝在沙发里刷微博，忿忿不平地准备编辑一篇批判负分男友的吐槽去投稿，刚一抬头便对上总悟的视线，因为黑框眼镜的缘故被削弱了几分戾气，此时的冲田总悟安静得过分，一双红瞳澄澈似海，清秀的五官衬得他像个纯良的阳光少年。  
“喂，母猪。”  
“纯良少年”开口了，你决定收回前言。

“下周的假期能陪我回一趟老家吗？”

总悟语气认真，仔细体会的话还能从里面听出请求的意味，你的心情不由自主地晴朗起来，故作慷慨地笑道：“既然阿总这么真心实意地拜托我，我当然不可能拒绝啦！”语毕还不忘拍拍总悟的肩膀。  
总悟却一反常态地没有出言讥讽你，反而像松了口气一样，连脱口而出的“笨蛋”两个字都饱含着笑意。

总悟不常提起自己的家人，你从不经意间的寥寥数语中了解到总悟有一个姐姐，将自幼父母双亡的总悟悉心抚养长大，是个温婉明媚的女子。  
这……算是见家长吗？算吗？这么突然还真是让人来不及做准备不过这也算是总悟的个人风格呢……  
总悟有些无奈地在你脑袋上轻轻敲了一记：“不要期待有高级宾馆哦，武州可是乡下。”  
你正趴在车窗边观赏随着疾驰的火车而不断倒退的金黄色麦田，不爽地挥了挥手：“安啦安啦，我也不是什么娇贵的大小姐。”  
总悟没答话，用薯片堵住了你喋喋不休的嘴，心情颇好地勾起唇角。

武州虽然不似喧嚣的城市一样高楼林立，但古朴的低矮民居依然保留着江户时期的特色，随处可见的田野风光也美得令人心旷神怡，总悟和你漫步在狭窄的田间小路上，周围遍布的嫩粉色芝樱花海随着微风的吹拂而摇曳生姿。  
总悟在花店买了一大束铃兰花，紧簇的纯白花朵小巧可爱，还散发着淡淡的清香，而你的心里也已经有了隐隐预感。  
果不其然，总悟带你到了一座墓园。  
从下了火车开始，总悟就变得沉默寡言起来，你担心他情绪低落，悄悄地牵住了总悟的衣角，总悟错愕地看向你，而你报以安慰的微笑。  
不管发生什么，我都会陪在你的身边。  
你在心里暗暗发誓。  
“姐姐，我带着那家伙来看你了。”总悟单膝跪地，将花束摆放在供台上，神情温柔而肃穆。你望着墓碑上拥有和总悟一样清秀面容的女子的黑白照，心脏也不由得跟着被紧紧揪起。  
“冲田三叶小姐……”你欲言又止。  
“你叫的也太生疏了吧？”总悟轻笑着站起身来，自然地握住你的手，五指紧扣。

“姐姐，我现在真的很幸福。”

“因为我找到了生命中很重要的东西。”

“所以，你可以安心了。”

你在冲田总悟的眼中，看到了最深邃的星空和最夺目的霞光。  
耳根都红透了呢，冲田君。  
不过，脸颊已然绯红的你也没资格说就是了。  
“请姐姐大人放心地把总悟交给我。”  
“这台词说反了吧喂。”  
你与总悟相视而笑。

“虽然是个小地方，但是每年的烟火大会都办得挺有意思的，去吗？”在返回温泉民宿的路程中，总悟有点不自在地挠了挠后脑勺，刻意避开你的视线，别扭地发出邀请。  
“唉？可是，我没有带浴衣来啊……”你遗憾地看着自己的雪纺纱裙，怎么看都不像是去庙会的打扮。  
“衣服什么的无所谓吧，”总悟上下打量你一番，笑得顽劣：“山地大猩猩穿什么都一样没有女人味。”  
嘁，又来了，冲田总悟的标志性直男发言。  
把刚才那个深情又温柔的冲田君还来啊岂可修。  
你甩开总悟的手，蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，娇嗔着试探道：“哎——是这样么？可是我听说女孩子的浴衣里都是真空哦~”  
你感觉到身后的总悟明显踉跄了一下，顿时从内心深处产生一种报复成功的快感，可惜你的窃喜还未持续多久，柔软的脸颊便惨遭毒手。  
总悟面无表情地把你圈在怀里，大力揉搓你手感颇好的双颊，语气变得霸道又冰冷，隐隐还透着股独占欲：“不准穿，听见没。”  
“都说了我没带过来啦快放开……哈哈哈住手，别挠我痒哈哈哈哈……冲田总悟！！！！”你最终被幼稚的冲田三岁折腾到缴枪投降。  
夕阳西下，落日的余晖拉长了你们并肩而行的影子。

苹果糖丝丝缕缕的香甜缠绕在舌尖，樱花刺绣的团扇也赏心悦目，捞金鱼的摊位旁挤满了小孩子，在热闹的人群中隐约能听到不远处庙乐的沉闷鼓声。总悟牵着你的手，轻车熟路地带你躲避喧嚷的人潮，一路上走走停停吃吃喝喝，好不惬意自在。  
你吞下最后一颗章鱼小丸子，目光被套环游戏所吸引。“想要哪个？”总悟附身揽住你的肩膀，一副势在必得的自信模样，温热的吐息喷洒在你的颈窝，你情不自禁地缩了缩脖子，顺势靠在栗发少年的怀里。  
“我要那个，你行吗？”你指了指一个摆放位置极其刁钻的兔子布偶。  
“不要轻易质疑你男朋友的技术啊。”总悟挽起了袖子，跃跃欲试。  
于是在套圈摊老板哀怨目光的注视下，你和总悟抱着一大堆毛绒公仔满载而归。  
“阿总果然是游戏黑洞呢……”你感概万分。  
“老老实实地夸一句‘总悟大人好厉害’很难吗？”总悟不屑地挑眉。  
“不要蹬鼻子上脸啊我说。”  
“不过……”你把脸搁在兔子玩偶的耳朵上蹭了蹭，猫一样的眯起眼睛满足地笑道：“这只长得像你，我很喜欢。”

这算什么啊。  
总悟跟面露腹黑微笑长得像个反派角色的眼罩兔子大眼瞪小眼。  
我为什么会嫉妒一只兔子？

尽管感到莫名其妙的不爽，总悟还是尽心尽力地履行“烟花大会”这一行程的主题，拉着你登上了庙会附近的公园里最高的滑梯。  
滑梯的造型像个憨态可掬的胖企鹅，你们正好站在企鹅肥硕的肚子里，样子有些滑稽。  
“这里视野好。”察觉到了你正在偷笑，总悟黑着脸解释道。  
“烟花，很美。”你望着夜空中绽放的一束束流光溢彩的绚烂花火，发自内心地赞叹道。

在这个几乎隔离任何喧嚣浮躁的武州，一切都变得慢，时光变得慢，景色变得慢，连你和总悟间流动着的空气都仿佛在刹那间停滞。  
手中的仙女棒还未燃尽，“啪”地一声掉落在地上，只剩微弱的火光还在荧荧闪烁。  
忽明忽暗，忽明忽暗，你的内心也在摇摇欲坠，轻飘飘的，失去了重量。  
然后落进一个温暖的怀抱，就像飘摇的雨滴终于找到了属于自己的那片土壤。  
总悟将下巴搁在你的颈窝，你甚至能清楚的听到他同样躁动不已的心跳。  
“呐，我说。”低沉的嗓音摩挲着你脆弱的耳膜，你轻轻地“嗯”了一声，用力地回抱了总悟。

“结婚吧，我们。”

少年由于紧张而颤抖的声线。  
你的呼吸也跟着屏住几秒。

“三餐全包，朴素但能安详度日的房子给你备好了，还带格子的哦。”  
“原来是牢房吗……”  
“附送一个全世界最帅的狱警，如何？”  
“那我可以勉为其难的考虑一下。”

精心设计的指环银链朴素而别致，你抚摸着它，突然有种处在梦境中的不真实感。  
太幸福了，这样真的好吗？  
“不过，阿总真的不太适合偶像剧里的浪漫桥段呢。”你戳戳总悟的腰窝，笑得傻里傻气。  
“那把项链还我。”  
“才不呢，我要戴一辈子！”  
“狡猾的笨女人。”总悟赌气地偏过头去掩饰自己因你说的话而感到羞窘的失态。

深埋在心底的那些不切实际的恋爱妄想，对你来说也无所谓去实现了。  
只要一直牵着他的手，心里某处最柔软的位置就被永永远远的填满了。


End file.
